CielXSebastian:: New Years
by HikariYukiHime
Summary: Ciel is bored by a New Years party and searches for solitude. But instead he realizes his true feelings for a certain someone. Will he let his emotions run wild or will he maintain control?


Ciel groaned at the paper crown sitting crooked on his head. It was bright pink and humiliating.  
_Why must I endure this torture? Being a noble can be so bothersome sometimes..._  
He sighed and sipped his tea. While his other numerous guests drank alcohol, he chose a far more demure beverage.

He scanned the crowd from his seat. There were ladies in fine dresses flitting around flirting with all the men in their tail coats. Some danced, some talked and laughed others chose to stroll his gardens, but none of them really interested him. Ciel heard a clatter and found Mey-rin across the room, nearly spilling her drink tray. He rolled his eyes and wryly chuckled to himself.  
_At least she didn't dump it this time._

He caught sight of Lizzie talking vibrantly with Prince Soma in front of the fireplace. Something made Soma laugh and he took the blond haired girl by the hand for a dance. Ciel couldn't have been more bored. He drained his teacup and got up to go outside.

Despite his being the host, Ciel didn't want a thing to do with anyone at the party. New Years was such a foolish thing, merely an excuse to party at someone else's expense, in this case his. Ciel groaned as more people went outside. So much for seclusion. Tiredly, he went back inside and headed upstairs to his room.

With a quick strike of a match, Ciel lit a candle in his room and he lay down on his bed. He exhaled loudly and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his clock across the room.  
_Is it already nearly midnight? Augh._  
He shut his eyes.

"Young master, you should be downstairs with your guests."  
Ciel jolted awake at the sound of his butler's reprimanding voice. Ciel glared at him  
"I am rather tired." he snapped "They are having a grand old time without me, aren't they?"  
Sebastian shook his head  
"That's not the point. A proper gentleman stays with his guests for the entire party."  
Sebastian went to Ciel's bedside. Ciel surveyed his face, taking in every perfect detail. He blushed in spite of himself and buried his face in his pillow. Sebastian smiled and took Ciel's hand  
"If you wish to stay in your room, you should not be alone." Sebastian said

Ciel sat up, his hand not unclasping from Sebastian's. He felt warm, looking at his butler, like he would never be alone again. Sebastian stroked Ciel's cheek with his other hand, his expression affectionate. Blush blossomed on Ciel's cheeks, but as he went to turned away, he found himself unwilling to. Sebastian removed the crown from his master's head.

Ciel's head was swimming.  
_What...What is wrong with me? I've never felt like this before. Well, I have but on a lesser scale, but only..._  
Ciel closed his eyes and embraced Sebastian, shyly. Without missing a beat, Sebastian reciprocated, stroked Ciel's hair and untying his eyepatch  
"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered  
Sebastian kissed him on the forehead and undid his cravat.  
_Only around him..._  
Ciel responded his sigh and looked into Sebastian's eyes.  
Sebastian leaned in and pressed him lips gently against Ciel's hesitant at first, but became more passionate with Ciel's encouragement. Ciel's face was bright red as he kissed him back, pulling away for a moment to silently hold his partner.  
Sebastian slipped his tailcoat and vest off, unbuttoning his own shirt then Ciel's. His kissed him again  
"Sebastian..." Ciel murmured lovingly  
"What does my master command?" he whispered in Ciel's ear  
Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian and looked him in the eyes  
"Tell me if you love me." Ciel commanded  
Sebastian kissed his neck  
"Yes."  
Ciel held Sebastian  
"Stay here with me," Ciel whispered "And love me forever."  
Sebastian extinguished the candle and removed his gloves, kissing Ciel's lips again

"You don't need to command me to do that."  
Ciel and Sebastian kissed, their passion overtaking them. The night was going to be long.

The moonlight danced across Ciel's bare skin as he clutched Sebastian's pale chest. Tanaka had sent to guests home after a while, claiming his master "had important matters to attend to". Ciel smiled, feeling the best he had in a long while. Sebastian chuckled, Ciel turning to him  
"You are so much more pleasant when you smile, my young master." He remarked  
Ciel chuckled as well and placed his hand on Sebastian's chest.  
"Sebastian, thank you for not going too far. Considering my age and all..."  
Sebastian planted a kiss on Ciel's cheek  
"It's best if we wait." Sebastian agreed "You may be old for your age, but you still have the body of a child."  
He held Ciel's face close to his  
"I would never forgive myself for taking advantage of you."  
Ciel smiled and closed his eyes, pulling closer to Sebastian. Sebastian held Ciel into his body  
"I want to wait too, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, starting to lose his battle with his need to sleep  
"I love you."  
Sebastian stroked Ciel's head  
"I know." Sebastian tasted his lips one last time "Because I love you as well."


End file.
